LO QUE MÁS SE AMA
by Steffyar
Summary: Carlisle y Esme están destinados a pasar la eternidad juntos, pero antes de lograrlo el destino los llevara a un hospital, donde aprenderán que el mundo de los vivos y los muertos están más cerca de lo que pensaban


Una antigua leyenda cuenta, que al inicio de los tiempos, lo dioses griegos temían a los hombres, porque ellos tenían la fuerza de la felicidad completa; por eso en una reunión secreta, decidieron dividir cada ser en dos mitades. De ese modo los hombres pasarían su vida buscando su mitad faltante para recuperar la felicidad perdida. Tal vez, en el inicio de su vida, el doctor Carlisle Cullen hubiese podido pensar que aquellas leyendas solo eran patrañas y mentiras para explicar la necesidad de los hombres de encontrar una pareja. No obstante los últimos años que había vivido, habían cambiado por completo su forma de pensar y más importante aún, su forma de sentir. Ya se completaban diez años, desde que había conocido a aquella chica que había transformado su mundo; diez años en los que no había pasado un minuto sin soñar con sus ojos, con sus labios y su piel. Carlisle pensaba que su vida podía describirse como una tragedia, su infancia había sido triste y solitaria porque su padre (pastor anglicano) estaba obsesionado con la cacería de brujas y vampiros; por eso siempre estuvo ausente y las pocas veces que estuvo con Carlisle, solo fue para inculcarle sus creencias. La adolescencia del doctor no fue mejor, dedicaba cada instante de su tiempo para investigar e ilustrarse en la religión, para llegar a ser un digno sucesor de su padre. Pero Carlisle era listo, ambicioso y eso lo llevó ante el suceso que daría fin a su vida humana y le concedería otro tipo de existencia. Fue en un día caluroso de verano, en las calles de Londres, donde su desesperado intento por complacer a su padre lo llevó frente a un vampiro real y fue transformado en el mismo ser despreciable que su padre perseguía. Ningún intento por terminar su existencia tuvo éxito y debió conformarse con vivir vagando por el mundo estudiando todas ciencias y al fin encontró una vocación que si bien no lo hacía feliz, al menos hacía de su existencia algo tolerable. Así se convirtió en médico, el mejor de todos (aunque no lo aceptara), porque en sus manos reposaban siglos de conocimientos acumulados; fue ejerciendo la medicina que la vida lo llevó frente a Esme Platte, una dulce jovencita de 16 años que se había fracturado una pierna. Nada en sus tres siglos de existencia lo habían preparado para lo que sintió frente a esa chica, su corazón detenido volvió a latir por ella, solo con verla supo que estaba enamorado. Si alguna vez pensó que las almas gemelas eran leyendas, debió admitir que entonces las leyendas eran verdaderas.

Por su parte Esme era una chica alegre, su infancia y adolescencia habían sido maravillosas, pero entre más se acercaba a sus 18 años, más presión por contraer matrimonio recaía en sus hombros. Esme quería disfrutar la magia de su juventud el mayor tiempo posible, por eso, por estar trepando a un árbol como lo hacía cualquiera de sus hermanas menores, fue que terminó con la pierna rota, claro que le dolía, pero todo valió la pena por llegar frente al doctor Cullen. Todo el tiempo que deseó ser una niña eternamente, terminó frente a los ojos miel de aquel hombre; mientras el doctor curaba su pierna, ella deseaba perderse en sus manos, deseaba ser una mujer para que él acariciara su cuerpo, jamás nunca había deseado con tantas fuerzas que un hombre besara sus labios. Aunque los cuentos de hadas que tanto apasionaban a Esme, hubiesen dicho que aquel medico solitario después de encontrar a su princesa de cuento, debía tomarla en sus brazos, darle su primer beso de amor verdadero y llevarla a su castillo para vivir felices por siempre. Esa historia tomó un rumbo distinto, Carlisle seguro que ella tendría un mejor futuro lejos de él, escapó, dejándola con todos sus sueños y un corazón roto que jamás volvería amar.  
Los años después de ese encuentro fueron el infierno para Carlisle, conoció mujeres de su naturaleza incluso que compartían sus principios, pero ninguna despertó el amor como esa chiquilla; aunque rodeado de personas jamás se sintió más solo. Tal vez fue por esa desesperación que decidió convertir a Edward, para que lo acompañara en su eterna soledad; pero las cosas no salieron del todo bien, y su querido Edward al que amaba como si fuera su propio hijo, se fue sin más explicación que un adiós. Perder a su hijo, le dio a Carlisle un nuevo caminó, se exilió a un pequeñísimo pueblo olvidado en la mitad de la nada, donde el hospital tenía una seria falencia de personal médico, y requerían con urgencia de un pediatra.  
Los diez años de sufrimiento de Carlisle, no fueron más felices para Esme, a los 22 años debió contraer matrimonio con Charles Evenson, que si bien no era un buen hombre, al menos le permitió seguir su vocación y convertirse en enfermera. Además Charles había accedido a no consumar el matrimonio, mientras Esme aparentara ser la esposa feliz ante la sociedad. Durante su matrimonio ella nunca fue feliz, él era un hombre horrible, celoso y un ebrio empedernido; la maltrataba, incluso llegó a golpearla, pero ella nunca lo denunció. Una noche Charles llegó demasiado ebrio por el trago y por los celos, para respetar su acuerdo y tomó a Esme; producto de aquel único encuentro nació Robert, la razón de existir de Esme. Sin importar la forma en que fue concebido, Robert fue la mayor alegría que pudo tener Esme, ella lo adoraba era su bebe, fue por él que dejó su trabajo y se convirtió en una ama de casa de tiempo completo; pero su felicidad solo duró seis meses. Una noche Esme despertó exaltada, después de un mal sueño donde veía a su amado hijo corriendo hacia un bosque y ella no lo pudo alcanzar, cuando revisó al pequeño Robert, descubrió que no respiraba. Hizo todo a su alcancé para reanimarlo, utilizó todos sus conocimientos para salvar a su hijo pero no lo logró. Toda razón de vivir se perdió y terminó recluida en un hospital psiquiátrico. En aquel espantoso lugar pasó los trece meses más terribles de su vida y cuando al fin pudo salir, nadie esperaba por ella; su esposo logró la anulación del matrimonio y ahora lucía una nueva esposa, sus padres la consideraban una deshonra; la única que le tendió una mano fue su prima, le dio dinero suficiente para un viaje en tren. Intentando huir de su dolor, de su pasado, Esme escapó a un pueblo olvidado, donde nadie la conocía y donde volver a ejercer como enfermera, menguaría su dolor.

**POV ESME**

Ya había perdido la cuenta del tiempo que duró mi viaje, solo sabía que estaba muy lejos de todo lo que había conocido, y así lo deseaba. Mi equipaje era ligero solo una maleta con una par de cambios de ropa y solo los documentos que me acreditaban como enfermera, nada más quería tener, deje todo cuanto pudiera recordarme la vida antes del psiquiátrico. Había viajado sin rumbo durante meses pero supe que mi viaje había llegado a su final, porque apenas entré a este pueblo encontré un volante pegado en la ventana de la cafetería "El NORMANSFIELD HOSPITAL, requiere con urgencia enfermera para el turno de noche" Lo tomé como una señal y apliqué al trabajo. Supongo que no había mucha competencia porque me contrataron en el acto.  
-Señorita Platt- la voz ronca de la enfermera en jefe me sacó de mis pensamientos

-Esme- la contradije en voz plana –Por favor dígame Esme

-Bien Esme, le decía que en realidad el trabajo no será por mucho tiempo, este hospital está siendo evacuado- la señora siguió hablando mientras caminábamos por un pasillo lleno de cajas y muebles para ser trasteados –Esperábamos haber desalojado el edificio hace un par de meses, lastimosamente en el ala de pediatría tenemos chicos que ningún hospital quiere recibir, en su mayoría huérfanos con enfermedades crónicas; por eso ellos aún están aquí-

Caminamos por el pasillo hasta llegar al ala oriental, solo aquel lugar parecía un hospital, allí no habían cajas ni cintas, ni muebles arrumados, ese lugar aún tenía la apariencia de un hospital normal. A la derecha la estación de enfermería y la recepción. Al lado contrario el cuarto de medicinas y equipamiento, después estaba una pequeña biblioteca y un cuarto de juegos y una fila de habitaciones y consultorios.  
-¿Cuántos niños quedan?- pregunté de la manera más metódica  
-Diez- la jefa me tendió una carpeta con las historias clínicas –Tenemos dos bebes, con problemas respiratorios Jonathan y Helen, están en la habitación 101; Sami y Amy también está allí, Sami tiene cinco años y sufre de graves ataques de asma y Amy tiene tres, sufre de una enfermedad congénita que no le permite respirar- repasé cada nombre y cada afección –En la 202 están Abigail, Cory, Ethan y Sara de cuatro, ocho, nueve y siete, todos ellos tienen afecciones cardiacas, son nuestros pacientes más críticos. Luego están Nick y Lizzie, Nick es nuestro paciente de mayor edad, tiene trece y sufre de autismo-

-¿Cuál es la afección de Lizzie?- pregunté ya que no la nombró

-Lizzie tiene leucemia, está muriendo y lo sabe, por eso es agresiva, la pusimos con Nick porque es al único que no ha agredido-

-¿Cuántos años tiene?- se me hizo un nudo en el estomago

-Cinco- la enfermera en jefe pareció muy triste -En este momento están en el comedor, si no le importa quisiera presentarla-  
Creo que no era tan buena idea estar allí, todas las caritas demacradas, las vías intravenosas y máscaras de oxígeno me recordaban mucho a mi Robert, pero saqué fuerzas de donde no tenía para entablar conversación con los pequeños. Efectivamente la única que se rehusó a saludar fue Lizzie. Mi turno comenzó a las seis, tiempo de bañar y preparar los niños; pero la pequeña rebelde me puso las cosas difíciles, me escupió, me pateó, pero seguí pacientemente tratándola con cariño.

Me tomó casi tres horas dormir a todos los niños, pero al fin tuve un tiempo a solas para leer detenidamente las historias. El reloj del pasillo marcó la media noche, y justo entonces escuché un ruido en la habitación del fondo, me levanté un poco pero se suponía que solo tres habitaciones estaban ocupadas, no le di importancia; el mismo ruido sonó una vez más, era como una voz, un murmullo lejano; con cada paso que me acerqué a la puerta de la habitación número seis, más clara se hacia la voz, era mi nombre era a mi a la que llamaba.

-Esme- la voz me llamó fuerte pero esta vez desde el pasillo

Casi grité, mi corazón se detuvo un segundo, me temblaban las piernas; una pequeña sombra se veía al final del pasillo donde la luz ya no tocaba. Caminé despacio tanteando con la mano el muro en busca del interruptor de la luz. El bombillo parpadeó un par de veces y me dejó ver.

-Lizzie- intenté controlar mi voz para no gritar –Vuelve a tu cama-

-No Esme, ella está molesta- Lizzie temblaba con las manos apretadas en el pecho

-¿Quién?- me acurruqué a frente a ella para tranquilizarla

-No puedo decirlo-

-Vamos Lizzie, estoy contigo- insistí abrazándola muy fuerte

-Anabelle-

Todo ocurrió muy rápido para poder separar los hechos, se escuchó un estruendo similar a un gruñido pero demasiado fuerte y profundo, como si el hospital mismo fuera una fiera, lógicamente Lizzie dio un grito ensordecedor y seguido al de ella en todas las habitaciones los niños gritaron. No pensé en lo ocurrido, solo tomé en brazos a Lizzie y corrí con ella a la primera habitación. Pero yo no daba abasto, todos los niños estaban alterados, los aparatos conectados a ellos emitían ruidos de alarma.

-Lizzie, necesito que me ayudes- miré profundamente a la niña y ella asintió –Necesito que llames al médico de guardia ¿Puedes hacerlo?-

-Sí- Lizzie salió disparada de la habitación mientras yo intentaba estabilizar los bebes  
Corría de una cama a otra, dando la medicación indicada para cada niño, ya estaba por acudir a la segunda habitación, abrí la puerta sin mucha sutileza y sin querer me estrelle con el medico que venía entrando. Mi mundo terminó en ese instante, Carlisle estaba frente a mí, con su perfecta cara de ángel

-¿Esme?- su voz me dejó sin palabras aun cuando estaba igual de confundido a mi

**...**

**Para estas fechas, que tal una historia de suspenso?, algunos personajes son de Stephanie Meyer y la historia es una adaptación, espero les guste**


End file.
